User talk:PSYCHOFYRE
Hey guys, can someone give me tips on what to put on the wiki and what not to put on this wiki? PSYCHOFYRE What wiki? Now was that truly neccesary? Seriously, don't change my name. Get off the site if you're going to do that sort of thing. Who are you anyway? PSYCHOFYRE An IP nub who has been taken care of. I've also protected your page. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk are you lucasghm in STEAM? — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk No ATP, No. Lucusghm is TehGuyGuy~talk. Gee wiz. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Yeah ATP, gee whiz. xD No, I'm {NBG}Bloodghost. Oh, By the way Benshi, why is there no mention of the Auditor's new sword? I added a bit of info on his page though. PSYCHOFYRE I'm very sure that was a Benelli, perhaps a M1014 or even a Nova, research it if you are serious about the article. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey You got a nice taste in weapons. The S&W 500 is one of my faves too along with the Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver. Why thank you. I've never been told by an admin that my preferences are noticed. Though I'm sure Benshi would like it if you use the sig. (I wanna be a sysop, so I kinda need to help out, any tipz?) PSYCHOFYRE Go here. At the moment we don't need sysops but you could always start working on meeting the requirements. The requirements may change for better or worse depending on the wiki's situation. Still, we just demoted a sysop due to inactivity and another one is on the verge, maybe Zilcho will open a spot soon. One other thing, Aggregation is ahead of you and is a shoe in to get the position (if he wants to). —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Heh, I know Aggregation is better than me as far as the wiki is concerned, and I have no hard feeligs on him, though I can't say I'm happy he's better than someone who has been here longer, if only slightly. Anyway, I'm working on the 400 contributions. I'll start on the others later. PSYCHOFYRE Lowered it down to 300. 400 is too harsh. Here, of uncreated articles should help. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] True, I thought 400 was a little messed up. Anyway, I did the P90 and the Mk23 already, I'm trying to figure out which weapons are the Mossberg 500(What was the one shot out of Sanford's hand by the Possessed agent?) so I'm trying :D PSYCHOFYRE Check out which article linked to it. That should be noted in the list. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] I'm very sure that was a Benelli, perhaps a M1014 or even a Nova, research it if you are serious about the article. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey u left a comment on my talk page. I'm Drjuki. Put 3 tildes (~) after your name, it helps to know who I'm talking to. Yes, call me PSYCHOFYRE, or FYRE, if it's preferred. Anyway, if you need help, just let me know. Or you can talk to the Admins. Anyway, if you need any templates or userboxes lemme know, or MKWRX, he's better at this techy stuff, I just copy and paste :D PSYCHOFYRE Ok i would like to know how to get those pics that have a stream of guns cus if yu know imfdb deleted their madness page but i have dug up an archaic record http://www6.atwiki.jp/mcjapan/archive/20081017/391dfd1e5aa28e99a49e1dfae3623610 soi if you coulkd tell me it would be nice. Drjuki Um...what? No offence, but I dunno what you're saying. Hey, I'm sure this user would be willing to help. K, anything else? PSYCHOFYRE Go to mossberg 500 and look at the pictre. Drjuki ... looks like me n u are in competition to be sysop — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk Hmph. I don't want a competition, but if you insist, I was here first >:) PSYCHOFYRE well were u inactive in the old wiki? or were u not a member in the old wiki? — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else. What's with the sig change? Anyway,I don't see the need for a competition. Though it wouldn't be fair anyway, my internet is about to be disconnected for a while. Though I am trying to be a sysop, it doesn't mean you should compete with me. PSYCHOFYRE Guys Please. You guys make it sound like being a sysop is fun. I'm gonna ask Zilch if I can atleast make you rollbacks for the time being. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] It's not fun? Huh. Well, it'd be nice to know I'm in charge of something for once. I don't think it'll be that bad, after all I'm still a regular. And what's a rollback? PSYCHOFYRE Rollback is a regular user with an added button on the articles' histories. A rollback button for instant undoing of vandalism. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Oh, cool. BTW I know I'm probably annoying you, so you don't have to answer this: How long do you estimate until I qualify for sysop if I continue making pages this fast? Oh, and do you need any other pages made? And I'm NOT doing Tricky bangbang goober whatever. I'm a Christian, I can accept Jesus in an animation, heck he can kill people and I won't care, but NOT a clown beating him with...um yeah... PSYCHOFYRE Don't worry about it. You're not annoying. I can't tell when we'll need a sysop. When there are a lot more active users I guess. Don't make pages in a hurry, the time's not coming soon I think. I never was a sysop. I jumped directly to admin because Zilcho needed a coder and an interface overhaul. Do you have Steam? Thats what we use to chat around here rather than use the talk page. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Just doing what I can. And I don't think I'm going to be an admin, I'm satisfied with sysop, but if El Zilcho needs an admin, I'm ready. Yes I have steam, though it's A LOT slower without my laptop, and my charger brok (Again). Are you online? PSYCHOFYRE Sysop Hay, pretty soon there's gonna be an election, and I need to ask you: Do you want to run in the election for sysop? Leave a message on this page here if your interested. Oh, and there are only ever going to be three admins, btw. Just me, Zilcho and Dave. But you'd make a fine sysop. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I'd be honored. And I'm not interested in adminship, so you're fine. And thank you, I work hard to make this site a little better. PSYCHOFYRE Finished :D Hey guyz, I finished off the weapons box :D PSYCHOFYRE now all we need is the frag grenade from Madness Combat and Madness Combat 2: Redeemer — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk I can do that too :D PSYCHOFYRE yay psychofyre, after a discussion. you n me r going to be sysops (i think) — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk Cool. I'm looking forward to it :D Did they say when? PSYCHOFYRE Nope. This wiki is now a fan-based tribute, and all Madness contributions should be made at actual MadnessWiki. MKWRX is now boss, and Psycho, you've been promoted to sysop. I will pop in once in a blue moon. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk~Say hallo! Let me explain it with better detail. This wiki will be about madness but not information exactly. More like about Fan tributes, Fan images, Fan stuff misc. Everyone else left for that other wiki, even all the administrators but me. Might as well not let this wiki go to waste. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] ...Does that mean I can make a Xionic madness article? PSYCHOFYRE Sure, whatever. Also, I need to be able to speak to you via steam or a chatting program. Stop being grounded. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Psycho Look who returns. You just come in here as if nothing happened and you don't even say hi. That upsets me, it trully does. We haven't talked in a year. Oh well, how's it going? (BTW, you're not a sysop) —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Something DID happen, Dave. Not really something I would like to talk about, all I can say is, high school got in the way. I do not mind not being a sysop. But the only reason I left was because everyone was going to the old wiki. You'll be happy to know, I never did. I simply left madness altoghether.--PSYCHOFYRE Alright, I thought you left cause of that thing with your mom, and I don't really remember what happened. well, are you back for reals? Also, I don't really get the new profile message you put, are you Psychofyre?—''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] In a way, yes. The original, Brandon, is off somewhere else right now, but we keep in contact. Either way, I am sort of back. I have a personal life after all. I'll pop in once in a while, but I'll try and help any way I can. PSYCHOFYRE So you're sharing this account? Agh, nevermind. You think being active here means you don't have a life? That's not true. I doesn't take more than 5 minutes to check up on the wiki. I pretty much just check it daily and respond to email prompts. It's a wiki, not an MMO. Well, it's nice seeing you again, sure brings Nostalgia. You need anything, my talk page is a few clicks away. I don't really use steam anymore, and I'm willing to bet you don't either. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yes, but I am busier than many people, what with school and all. Just keep in mind, I do have my own personality. Nostalgia? How so? I don't have access to Brandon''s account anyway. PSYCHOFYRE Nostalgia that SOME psychofyre came back. I don't know where you're going with this split personality, or whatever the hell you're implying, just tell Brandon or Erik or whatever the fuck he is calling himself now that it's nice he came back, if he even came back at all. If you're not the same psychofyre from last year, is it that fucking hard to make a new account? I mean, why the fuck do you say you don't have access to his account if you're fucking posting with it? —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Well, if you're going to be that way, I can leave right now. I meant Brandon's STEAM account. The reason I'm using this one is Brandon doesn't want it to go to waste. Whether you like it or not, I'm the new Psychofyre till he graduates. Unless you'd rather I leave of course. PSYCHOFYRE Well, would it make a difference if you left? I mean, you're not the psychofyre we know. Hmm, alright. I don't really get why you have to use this account. It's not gonna go anywhere. Oh well, please be clear that you're not Brandon, which I assume it's the psycho from a year ago. Nice to meet you... Erik is it? I presume it was Brandon, not you. that wrote this reply: "Something DID happen, Dave. Not really something I would like to talk about, all I can say is, high school got in the way. I do not mind not being a sysop. But the only reason I left was because everyone was going to the old wiki. You'll be happy to know, I never did. I simply left madness altoghether."' That's why I was confused there for a sec. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Brandon is acting THROUGH me. He has asked me to write the reply in question. And I'm not sure why he asked me to use his account. But from reading past articles, I can see that he has helped this wiki quite a bit. I assume that he would not want his account to go to waste. What happened a year ago, and I'm speaking in Brandon's words, is that he found new friends, and simply did not have the time for the wiki. Eventually, and because everyone was leaving, he decided to live without it. Brandon is now in high school, and in advanced classes, so you can see why he has very little time to do much. Once again, if you wish me to leave, I will, but it will be a while before the original PSYCHOFYRE comes back.--PSYCHOFYRE Alright, that's what you should have made clear from the beginning. Look, no hard feelings. So you're telling me he found friends, wow. Was he a goth or something? I love the chick flick description you gave of Brandon's life. Though I am saddened by the fact that he refuses to talk to me directly. I mean, he's got a point, writing something on a wiki to an old friend would make all these years of advancing through college and making new friends go to waste. No, it's best he finds someone to do it for him, wouldn't want to ruin his "life has me too busy to do anything" motif. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] THAT PSYCHO IS A SPY! Tell your Brandon mate, or whatever he calls himself, to harden the fuck up. I only spend about 20 minutes on this wiki editing. It's called "spare time". You can still have a thriving social life and lurk the internets. I couldn't give two shits if either one of you return, you made less of a difference here than ATP. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk "No hard feelings"? Doesn't really sound like it. Brandon had friends before, he simply didn't have very many. High school changes that. From what I can tell, you all go along just fine before this. Now, WHY has that changed? Obviously, THAT BENSHI IS A SPY! Old friend? MK, you can't trust people over the internet. Not in this age. Brandon is not in a chick flick. How is that anything LIKE a chick flick? That's the real world, "old friend". I'm pretty sure you would NOT have acted this way torwards a new member. Why am I any different? Benshi, the guy made several contributions! How did he make less of a differance than ATP?! Have you noticed I don't need strong language to enforce my opinion? Yeah, definitely leaving.--PSYCHOFYRE I don't treat new members like this. I'm not treating you like this, I'm treating Brandon like this, whether he sees it or not. You're just an intermediary. Look, we're just telling Brandon to stop being all dramatic. The internet isn't going to kill him. You're right, his life isn't a chick flick, it's more like High School Musical. I guess what I'm trying to say is please don't leave, cause I was just about to learn your name. "Have you noticed I don't need strong language to enforce my opinion?" Way to sound like a douchebag, buddy. Show, don't tell. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Sorry to intrude, but then again, I am a colossal pervert. Is Psycho back or not? Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] He wasn't back. It was just his friend. Darn shame that psycho turned into a drama queen.. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]]